


Interruption

by RagingLethargy (raginglethargy)



Series: The Date Series [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Season/Series 03, post-318
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raginglethargy/pseuds/RagingLethargy
Summary: Buck smiles wide at the confounded look on Eddie’s face. After a few long moments during which Eddie tries and fails a few times to respond, Buck takes pity on him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Date Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	Interruption

Buck smiles wide at the confounded look on Eddie’s face. After a few long moments during which Eddie tries and fails a few times to respond, Buck takes pity on him.

“I’ve known since high school I was probably bisexual. But I knew my parents wouldn’t approve, so I just hid it away. Seemed easier than sneaking around. I mean, I liked girls a lot, so it wasn’t much of a hardship. And I never met a guy who sparked anything real, so I kind of just kept it buried out of habit. That habit came in handy during SEAL training and then it really just was routine. I didn’t know how to explore that side of me. And it was so much harder with guys. To know whether they were into me the same way. I hadn’t had practice reading the signals. And then I met you—and you were, well…undeniable.”

Buck has to look away because the rapturous look on Eddie’s face is too much to handle right now. He’s saved by the bell. Or the ringing of Eddie’s phone.

Eddie picks up after the first few rings. He immediately stands at attention. “Abuela?” Buck instinctively leans toward Eddie for comfort. Abuela wouldn’t call this late unless it was important. Had something happened to Christopher?

Buck listens intently to Eddie’s side of the conversation.

“Is Christopher okay?”

Abuela says something and Eddie’s body relaxes slightly, which causes Buck’s body to do the same. It can’t be that bad then.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon. Thanks for calling.”

Eddie hangs up and Buck reaches for his free hand. “What happened?”

Eddie gives Buck a soothing smile, his thumb rubbing comfort into Buck’s hand. “Christopher has a cold. He wants to be in his own bed, which I don’t blame him for.”

“No, me neither. I’m glad it isn’t serious.”

“It does mean we have to cut the date short.” Buck’s heart clenches at the thought of going home to his empty apartment alone. He wants to offer his help, but now everything feels different. Heavier.

“You want to come with me to get him?” Buck’s not sure he heard right, but then Eddie continues, “I’m sure he’d love to see his Buck.” Buck’s heart is so full he’s not sure how he’s still alive right now.

Buck lifts Eddie’s hand to his lips and kisses it, all instinct. “I’d love that.” Eddie blushes and Buck makes a mental note. Buck realizes he’s been subconsciously cataloguing all the things that make Eddie blush so he can keep doing them.

* * *

They get to Abuela’s in less than 15 minutes. When they get inside, Christopher’s lying on the couch, all his stuff ready next to him. He smiles at his father who enters first, but when he sees Buck he actually darts straight up waving his arms around. “Bucky!”

If Bucky thought Eddie inviting him here was too much to handle, the pure joy in Christopher’s voice might actually make Buck’s heart burst. Pure intuition finds Buck next to Christopher in moments pulling him into his arms and cradling him. It’s been a week since they saw each other at May’s graduation party and Buck hadn’t realized until now that that was way too long.

“Bucky,” Christopher whispers breathily into Buck’s ear. Buck responds in kind. His eyes find Eddie’s and it’s not until then that he thinks maybe he overstepped, but Eddie’s smiling, his eyes tearing up which Buck thinks means he’s as happy as Buck is in this moment.

Abuela clears her throat, interrupting the moment. She has a suspicious glint in her eye, but does the two men the favor of not saying anything in front of Christopher. Instead, Eddie steps forward to grab Christopher’s things. “We should get going. Thanks, Abuela.” He gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As Buck passes by, still holding a listless Christopher, he leans over and manages to press his lips to Abuela’s cheek.

Before he pulls away, Abuela manages to whisper in his ear, “Take care of them.”

Buck meets her eyes and says, “I always do.”

* * *

Back at the Diaz house, Eddie carries Christopher in with Buck close behind. After administering some children’s cold medicine they tuck Christopher in together. When Christopher asks for a bedtime story, Eddie reaches for a book but he asks for a Buck story instead.

Buck smiles. The kid really is spoiled. But considering how kind and polite he’s turned out to be, it doesn’t seem to be an issue. Buck churns out an outrageous kid-friendly version of one of the calls the 118 went on recently. He always chooses calls that end with everyone alive and relatively safe. But he still has to smooth out the bloody and scarier parts. Secretly, Buck thinks Christopher likes the stories because it reminds him why Eddie and Buck do the work they do. So when they’re on 24 hour shifts and can’t be there for him, Christopher can remind himself of why they have to be away.

Christopher starts drifting off, so Buck skips the last few parts of the story and finishes it off with a flourish, “And everyone lived happily ever after!” Christopher giggles, half-conscious at this point. Buck kisses his forehead and gets up. Eddie does the same before turning on the humidifier in the corner. They close the door behind them.

Eddie pulls Buck into his arms and tucks his head into Buck’s neck. Buck’s surprised at the unexpected move, but he’s not complaining. “You okay?”

Eddie sighs. “Yeah. Just glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

“Stay the night?”

Buck wants to immediately say yes, but he also doesn’t want to go too fast and mess this up. Eddie seems to sense this (man, he knows Buck too well) and adds, “Just to sleep.”

And yeah, that sounds great. Buck smiles and kisses Eddie’s temple. “I’d love to.”


End file.
